Dreamcatcher
by Sakyh
Summary: For every dream that was ever made, a wish was born. [KibaxHina Collection]
1. Shooting Star

**A/N: My first attempt in writing about Kiba and Hinata! Wish me luck and enjoy.

* * *

**

---------------------&&---------------------

**Shooting Star**

_Even when as we grow older  
and start to take different paths  
You won't ever have to feel alone  
Because these are the types of bonds  
That never fade away_

-----------------------------

Tonight was their last night together in Konoha, and none of them could think of a better place to be at the moment than to be with the company of friends. The night air was clean, and the streets lights dimmed so that the evening stars were no longer hindered. It brought back memories of their earlier days, though it was to say that it did not happen so long ago.

Training under the moon, or suffering in the depths of the eerie forest, they never were able to get through it on their own. In the end, it really narrowed down to the lack of appreciation they held for each other, especially with Kiba and Shino.

But tonight was different. Tonight would be much different than the rest of the nights spent together, because it was their last night, and that's what made it so special. Casting aside all of their unmemorable moments was what this night was about.

Akamaru climbed out of Kiba's warm jacket and into the crisp coldness, where he came up to Hinata's hand and gently licked her fingers.

She cast a surprised glance at the tiny dog. "A-akamaru!"

Kiba smiled wryly. "He'll miss you too." Akamaru barked in agreement.

A sad smile came across Hinata's face, and Kiba noticed it too. Akamaru whimpered, setting himself down in between Hinata and Shino. The bug user attempted to console the pup by stroking its mussed up fur, something he did not do often and was not very fond of doing.

A period of silence overcame the three shinobi. All were at a loss for words. Goodbyes didn't come too easily, whether they liked to admit it or not.

Hinata attempted to break the stillness. "I…I –"

"I didn't expect this to be so damn hard!" Kiba gritted his teeth, trying to avoid the eyes of his teammates.

"You're making it harder than it seems, Kiba." Shino rose from his spot on the grass. "Perhaps it would be easier if I left you two in peace."

Kiba hastily scurried after him, grabbing his wrist before he disappeared into the night. "What the hell are you trying to set up?" he whispered loudly.

Shino shook off Kiba's grip. "Kiba."

He raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Go to her. This may be the last time we shall speak together."

He shook his head. "I don't get where this is going…"

"I'll be heading back into the village. When I come back, I will assume that you have told her. This is your chance. Don't screw it up." Shino leapt into the darkness of the night and left the two of them alone.

Hinata twiddled her fingers nervously as she always did when she was put in awkward situations. "What did Shino-kun say?"

Kiba clenched his fist tightly. He didn't want her to know that Shino had found out his most deepest, darkest secret. It wasn't necessarily dark, but for someone as dense as himself, admitting his feelings would be horrifying. He wouldn't let her know. Not yet.

"Kiba-kun?"

He snapped out of his trance. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Shino went to get something in the village. He… said he'd be coming back later." He took a seat next to her and lay back on the cold ground. His arms came back behind his head, resting in a peaceful manner.

Hinata looked down, trying hard to hide her disappointment. She had been looking forward to their time together, though it would have been selfish to ask for it. She always caused trouble for them, and in the end, all she could was get in the way. This is what ended up happening every single time. Why wouldn't things change?

"Kiba-kun." She turned to him, her voice wavering while clenching her fist to her chest. "I-I'm sorry. I've always been in the way. During missions, in training… everything. In the end…I'm not too useful, am I? I'm really sorry."

A puzzled look came across his face. "What the hell are you talking about?" He paused and closed his eyes for a few seconds, his voice deepening. "You're…you're always so modest, Hinata. Sometimes, I can't tell if that's just who you are, or if you're telling the truth. Just…try to be yourself, will you?"

"Y-yes sir!" She replied attentively.

He smirked. "Tch, you make it sound like boot camp."

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Hey, hey, there you go again, with your apologizing. It's ok." A tint of seriousness arose in his voice. "Tonight is…our last night. Heh, it doesn't seem too much like what I had imagined, but anything is fine with me."

Hinata lay down beside her teammate; Akamaru curled in ball close by. "Shino leaving with his father for a mission in another country and you and Akamaru are going after Sasuke." She allowed her eyes to close and wander off into her own world. "Where…does that leave me?"

"You're staying here. It's where you belong."

"But," she interjected, "You and Shino-kun belong here too. Kiba-kun, sometimes I…I feel as if I don't belong here. Compared to you two, I'm so weak. And when I look at Neji nii-san and Naruto-kun, I always feel so… feeble. I'm not worthy enough to go on many of our missions, and because of that, I feel guilty."

Kiba turned on his side to meet Hinata's gaze. "Hinata, whether we know it or not, people belong to one place or another. Yeah, I know; it's seems to take forever to find that place - a place where people will accept you for who you are. But there's something that we keep overlooking. It's something we take for granted, I think."

She turned on her side, her head resting on one of her bent arms. "What…is it?"

"The place where we belong…it's with each other. Together, we've formed a team, a family." A twisted smile appeared on his face. "Just listen to me, I sound so cheesy."

Hinata frantically shook her head. "N-no, Kiba-kun. You're…you're right. We belong…with each other. Here, in Konoha. So then that's why…" she pointed to the jewel embedded sky, "I entrust my hope on a shooting star. That way, I know the both of you will come back safe. Whenever you feel lonely, Kiba-kun, just look up to the sky. I'll…watch over you, too. Just like how the both of you have been watching over me all this time."

He smiled, wiping away the mist in his eyes. "Yeah. I'm always with you, Hinata."

All of a sudden, the sky began to emit flashing colors of the rainbow, twinkling brighter than fireworks. The both of them glanced up to witness the rare occasion of a meteor shower, to their surprise. Like magic dust, the debris it left behind feel like sparkling snow, whispering in their ear. _Make a wish. Make a wish. _

Kiba averted his gaze toward Hinata. Her pale eyes always seemed so hollow by day, but they glowed by night, reflecting celestial radiance. He never really noticed it until today, but watching her now, it saddened him. Tonight might be his only chance – his _last_ chance: His last chance to tell her how he truly felt.

He hesitantly reached for her hand, afraid that she might pull away. Akamaru sat impatiently, wagging his tail furiously. _"Don't rush me, Akamaru." _His inner voice tried to tell him.

Then, he felt a something warm meet with his hand. When he looked to see what it was, Hinata smiled at him. It was _her _hand.

"Um, K-Kiba-kun, let's make a wish!" She felt the blood rushing to her face. Good thing it was nighttime. It would have been embarrassing for anyone to see.

He nodded in agreement. "Sure."

A moment of silence was passed, and the only noises that were heard came from the natural occurrences of nature. The chirping of the cicadas, the rush of the stars and the whisper of the wind were among those sounds. The disturbances disrupted their thinking, but it didn't matter. Peace was found through the comfort of each other.

Once the time had passed, Hinata brought herself to ask, "Kiba-kun, what did you wish for?"

He simply shook his head. "Well-"

Suddenly, a loud popping noise resonated from behind the sitting shinobi and kunoichi, causing them to jump in fright. Akamaru yapped loudly, and Hinata ended up squeezing onto Kiba's hand even tighter.

Kiba covered his ears with his free hand. "What the hell! Shino? Is that you?"

"Yes, that would be correct." He held up a sparkler in his hand, still ignited and wildly flashing. "I went into town to buy some of these."

Hinata began to laugh softly to herself before Kiba began to howl with laughter of his own. A thin smile was hidden by Shino's large collar. Even Akamaru pranced around joyfully, looking as if he wanted to try handling a sparkler of his own.

"_This feeling…it feels like home. I don't want to leave this place – the place where we belong." _

"Shino-kun, may I try?" A sparkler was handed to her and soon enough, the long silence was broken by the sound of joyful laughter. A mixture of the sporadic light coming from the rush of shooting stars and the glowing ember of the sparklers created a magical atmosphere. The glowing ambiance lit up the night like fireflies in an open field.

"_I guess all good things have to come to an end, don't they?"_

"Kiba-kun!" The kunoichi held up an unlit sparkler. "Would you like to try one?"

"_But I'm not giving up. Not yet."_

He smiled, nodding his head in approval. "Of course. Hey, Akamaru, come over here! We gotta put this thing into action!"

"Just don't burn yourself, Kiba."

"Shut up! Gimme a break, it's my first time using a sparkler." Kiba retorted.

Hinata shyly approached a different subject. "Um, Kiba-kun? What did you wish for on the shooting star?"

An impish grin came across his face, his eyes playfully glittering. "A wish doesn't come true if you tell it!"

She looked down in embarrassment. "Oh, yes you're right. I'm sorry."

"_This won't ever change. **We** won't change. I just know it."_

"Hey, hey, enough of the apologizing already! Didn't I tell you to stop that?"

"Kiba," Shino started, "I don't think that will _ever_ change, no matter how many times you bring up the subject."

"Hmph. Just give it time. Hey, Hinata," Kiba softened his voice. "When we come back, be sure to fix that habit of yours, got that? And…whenever you get lonely, just look up to the sky. We can see the same stars from no matter where we are. Think about as a way for the three of us to keep in contact."

"Yes, I understand."

Shino approached the Inuzuka. "Kiba? Did you tell her yet? What exactly happened while I was gone?"

The glimmer of the stars danced in his eyes. "I wished to become a shooting star."

"_That way, whenever you feel lonely, you would look up to the sky. The very first thing you'll see – is me._


	2. Thin Glass

-------------------------&&------------------------

**Thin Glass**

_Don't give up  
It's just the weight of the world  
If silence holds you back  
I will speak out for you_

----------------------------------------

Every once in a while, Kiba would walk into a closed door. It wasn't his fault, for the hospital doors were made of glass, and happen to be cleaned and polished extremely well, courtesy of Sakura who did these chores often. An imprint of his face was often found when it happened, and either Sakura or Shizune would go on a search around Konoha to scold him for this. If he were lucky enough, the Hokage herself would come to track him down.

And every single time he was told to clean off the marks he and had left behind, Hinata appeared. Whether it was a stroke of luck or pure coincidence, he couldn't tell. She would say that she came by to visit Sakura, but that only worked the first time he saw her. The following week, when he was punished yet again, she attempted to use the same excuse, though it didn't quite cut it for Kiba.

No matter how many times he endeavored to ask Hinata about her weekly trips to the hospital, or when it came down to it, when he tried to ask her about _anything, _she would always look for an excuse to evade the subject. And when that occurred, Kiba felt as if he had just walked straight into that glass door once again.

Like the day Lee was to be operated on. The green beast of Konoha had placed his values and dreams on the line on a single procedure. It was a rumor that had been floating around for quite some time, and until recently, was proven true. That day, Shino had brought up the subject to Kiba and Hinata, saying how both of his teammates, Neji and Tenten, must be bearing pain. To them, Lee was always going to be their teammate, no matter what came between them. To them, that was what they're team had meant.

When Kiba had asked his team what they had thought of the idea, Hinata refused to answer. When she first turned him down, he had though that she was joking, but then again, Hinata never joked around. Was there something bothering her? The whole idea seemed to make her uncomfortable.

How long had he known her? She had been in his life even before Akamaru was born, yet; he couldn't help but wonder why he didn't know enough about his teammate. It bothered him more by the coming day, and it especially popped into his mind when that glass door hit him smack in the face every week.

Recently, Kiba noticed that Hinata had been missing many of their daily training practices. The first day, both he and Shino attempted to visit her if it were not for her stoic cousin, who wasn't hesitant to shoo them away. He had said that 'Hinata-sama needed her rest,' but both shinobi sensed some secrecy in the Hyuuga clan. The question was: what were they hiding behind their mysteriously pallid eyes?

Soon after, Kiba had called for an unofficial mission within their own village – Operation: Infiltration Inspection. Kiba had argued over the name of the operation, though Shino said that it was 'too insignificant to worry about.' Despite the truth, Kiba wouldn't stop sulking over it as a little kid would when he didn't receive what he wanted. It's what had brought their team down many times in the past.

They were to attempt to sneak into the terrace under Hinata's window, and then work their way upward. Shino agreed to use his bugs for the process, and Akamaru was assigned to stand guard in front of the house. That left Kiba to be the one to get the truth out of Hinata. The weekly visits to hospital, the frequent missing out of their training, and all the secrets she had kept within were going to be revealed tonight.

Shino first summoned his bugs to examine the area. All clear. He then ordered the bugs to give the signal to Kiba, who had been waiting anxiously for it to come.

In his mind, he thought to himself, "_this really shouldn't be too hard. Her room is right above me." _A tree reached from the ground floor to her second floor room. _"If I could possibly use this tree…" _The Inuzuka leapt in the air and climbed his way up the sycamore tree like a monkey, swinging from one limb to the next. Not too hard. _"I hope no one heard…"_

A drop of coldness fell upon his skin. Looking up, he began to see the stars being hindered by the coming clouds of the south. "_Just great. Perfect time to rain and ruin our chances of discovering the truth."_ The rain heavily descended in a specific order such as one hit the surface; another would follow, like nature's symphony.

Once he reached outside the room, he rested his hand on the glass pane in front of him. The rain weighed him down, and he shook off the excess water like how Akarmaru would shake his fur after a bath. The air was stifling, as how the summer rain should be. He panted and tried glimpsing into the room through the glare of the outside light.

Suddenly, he felt a shadow move from inside the room, and on the other side of the glass, a warmth as small as a firefly had reached him. When he glanced up at the window, on the other side is where Hinata stood.

"H-H-Hinata? Are you still awake?" Kiba stammered, almost losing his balance.

She opened the window and brought him inside. "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to stay up."

Lighting began to roar along with the pouring rain. He began to wonder if anyone could sleep in this type of weather. Hopefully no one would awaken. That's when he remembered Shino and Akamaru standing at the entrance. _Shoot. _He had to make this go along a little faster.

"So…um…Kiba-kun, what exactly are you doing here?" She twiddled her fingers nervously.

He grinned. "Silly, I came to check on you!" He smile turned sheepish. "Heh, this must seem awkward to you. Shino and I had to do this, 'cause your cousin wouldn't let us come visit you. Hey, are you ok?"

He could see her jump after he finished his sentence. "Ah, y-yes, I'm fine. It's just a slight cold. I'll be fine and back in training soon."

"Liar."

Her eyes widened in fear. "K-Kiba-kun…"

"Liar! There's something wrong with you isn't there! Your visits to the weekly hospital visits, the reason why you're missing practice: it's all connected, isn't it?" He began to lash out at her, not realizing the volume of his voice. "Why…why can't you just tell me?"

She looked down in shame, trying to hide the mist in her eyes from him. "N-no, it's not what you think!"

"Why…" He sank to the ground, "Why don't you trust me? It's…like there's this glass wall between us, and…and no matter how many times I try to reach you, something always gets in the way. Am I…am I even making an impact on your life?"

Silence. Kiba hid his face under his hood, not believing what he had just told her. _"Why do I feel so…upset?" _Thunder roared and lightning flashed. The rain seemed merciless, descending upon the earth with a splash.

"Kiba-kun," she took a deep breath. "I'm dying."

He refused to listen form that point on. "Stop it," he growled in a low voice. "Stop it!"

"I couldn't keep it a secret this time, I guess." She kneeled down in front of Kiba, trying hard to get a good look at his face. "Are you mad at me?"

"Mad? No that's not the right word," the Inuzuka mumbled through his jacket. "It's more like…I'm disappointed. Hinata, do you trust me? I mean, how long has it been since you found out?"

"It's been almost a year and has been getting worse. Kiba-kun…I'm sorry! I'm sorry," she pleaded more than apologized. For Hinata, having someone as close as Kiba to find her greatest secret was more than overwhelming. It was heartbreaking.

He shifted his head up to meet her pleading eyes. "Can I trust you now, Hinata?"

She nodded her head vigorously. She would do anything to make up for hurting him. Anything.

"Do you think…you could tell me these things instead of keeping it to yourself all the time?" He cast a sheepish glance. "I sound selfish, but really. I don't want you to suffer. _We _don't want you to suffer anymore. Hinata, you aren't like other people. You have people who actually care about things like where you are, and what you're doing. Unlike others, Hinata, you…you aren't alone."

'_You aren't alone.' _Those were three words that she would forever hold in her heart. Her hand, tiny compared to his, reached out. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry I haven't been completely honest with you, too." He leaned in closer to her, feeling her breath rush past his skin. "Hinata, I –"

Suddenly, a crash of thunder rang throughout the eerie night. A shriek from Hinata mixed with the other sounds, and Kiba tried his hardest to detain himself screaming. The earsplitting noise would have deafened his ultra sensitive hearing.

Neji was the first one to check up on Hinata. He burst down the door, almost knocking it down before entering. "Hinata-sama! Are you hurt?"

"N-Neji nii-san! N-No, I'm fine."

The elder Hyuuga raised his eyebrow. "That's good. But explain the presence of the Inuzuka, if you will."

"I came in without permission," Kiba stated before he gave Hinata a chance to speak. "If there's any sort of rule that doesn't let me enter without a consent, let me be the one to suffer the consequences."

"Kiba-kun…"

"You were the one who made those marks on the glass door. Isn't that right, Inuzuka?" Neji questioned. "From that, Hokage-sama has you cleaning up every week. That is how life works. We have consequences for our actions, whether they be good or bad."

"Neji nii-san…?"

He ignored his cousin. "I'm letting you go. I believe that you will pay for your actions in another way. Go back to where you belong."

The two teammates exchanged worried glances. What could have made Neji say such a thing?

The following day, Kiba visited her hospital room to apologize for the intrusion the previous night. He didn't believe that in bringing any sort of gifts for her, the situation would lighten. So when he entered the room empty handed, she simply smiled. She knew him well enough to expect that by now.

"Hey, am I bothering you?" Kiba inquired softly. "I could come another time if that'd be better."

Hinata shook her head. "N-no. Now is a good time. There's something I have to tell you." The kunoichi clenched her fist tighter and tighter, afraid that she would give out if she were to let go. Beads of sweat glistened in the rays of sunlight leaking through the closed window. For her, she knew, this would be the end. "T-this is hard for me, I'm sorry."

Kiba had known of her illness and that there wasn't much time left for her. But despite his awareness, he didn't attempt to stop her, for he realized that she was speaking out. After so many years of uncertain shyness, it was fear that drove her to speak her mind.

Hinata gulped. "I'm sorry. All this time, that's all I've ever been good at saying. I believed that I was a good for nothing heir to the chief of the Hyuuga house. I…I think that there are still people who feel that way, though."

"Hinata, you that's not true–"

"But I also think that it's because they aren't willing to comprehend change and what could become of it. I wanted to prove them wrong, and change myself for the better. Maybe then, I could say that my lifelong mission has been completed." She averted her gaze towards Kiba. "What's your mission?"

He shook his head. "I…don't know yet. Up until now, I haven't really thought about it that way."

"Don't worry. You still have plenty of time ahead of you."

"But you don't, Hinata," he solemnly expressed. "That's why I'm here. So that…I could tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I love you."

She gave a weak smile. He couldn't tell, however, if she was too tired to respond, or that all this time, she had known. The life from her gleaming orbs slowly began to fade away as the blood from her face drained along with it. Her eyelids had lost the will to remain open as she slipped into an everlasting silence. Her time had come.

Suddenly, the glass window next to Hinata's bed slowly began to crack, little by little. Eventually, the pieces stopped fitting together and simply fell apart, scattering themselves on the floor. There was no noise, only the delightful sound of shattering glass.

Kiba smiled to himself. "It's done."

_Our glass wall has finally broken._

* * *

**A/N: EGAD it's finished! I've delayed this one actually, so I've been working on it longer than you think. I hope I get to update more often, however. Hope to see you all again R&R plz**


End file.
